Legacy of a Legacy
by Kuro Kyohaku
Summary: Naruto was killed by a mob. His daughter, Kitsune, saw it happen. With the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed secretly inside of her, she grows up without knowing her mother, an orphan. This is her story.
1. The Team

_**Okay, to start off…**_

_**Naruto has one daughter named Kitsune, that no one knows the mother of. He died a few weeks after she turned six of unknown causes.**_

_**Sasuke is Hokage, married to Sakura, and has two sons; Kasai and Kira.**_

_**Neji is married to Tenten and has two daughters; a seven year old named Cari and Shiori.**_

_**Kiba has one daughter named Aoichi. Her mother is Tenten, but they never married, and Tenten wasn't married at that time.**_

_**Shikamaru married Ino, and has one son; Akakiba.**_

_**Lee had a son with Sakura before she was married; Yugi.**_

_**Shino married a woman who died giving birth to his son; Ichiro.**_

_**Chouji married Hinata, and has one son; Asahi.**_

"_**Ah, shit! I'm gonna be late!" I muttered as I ran as fast as I could to the school building. My shoulder length bangs whipped around in the breeze I created, and the two buns I wore the rest of my hair in at the back of my head were coming undone.**_

"_**I can't believe this!" I groaned, finally reaching the classroom. Slowly, I composed myself and pushed shyly inside. Everyone else was already in there, and I felt all eyes turn to me.**_

_**Silently, I walked over to an unoccupied desk and sat in it. Thank the Shinigami I'm not lat**_**e. I said silently. The teacher, a guy with silvery hair that defied gravity, walked in, for once on time.**

**He passed me by with a sympathetic look on his face that he always gave me. I bristled invisibly, hating it. Why couldn't people just treat me like a normal person! Yes, I was Naruto Uzumaki's daughter, but I made it pretty clear I was nothing like him!**

**Don't get me wrong, I loved my father. However, I don't want to prank anybody. I don't even want to be Hokage. Personally, I don't even look much like him. I make it as apparent as I can that there is no connection between our personalities.**

**I wear black pants and a black tank top covered by a knee length cloak like my grandfather's, only with black where there is white and blue where there is red on his. I also wear black boots and gloves.**

**Yet, somehow, everyone either treats me like a glass doll or a traitor to be tortured at all cost. Sometimes, I don't know which I prefer.**

"**Now that you are all here, I will announce the teams. They are based on your weaknesses and strengths, so blame yourself if you don't like your teammates. It's not my fault." Kakashi glared into every single student's eyes but mine.**

"**The first team is; Kasai Uchiha!" All the girls - and some boys - crossed their fingers except me. The black haired and eyed boy got up to stand at Kakashi's side and looked broodingly at everyone in the room.**

**I rolled my eyes. How is that supposed to be attractive? He just looks like a gigantic jerk to me. "Asahi Nara!" A boy with golden hair and chocolaty brown eyes bounced up and energetically ran to Kasai's side, ignoring everyone else. Um, anyone else's gaydar ringing?**

"**And the kunoichi, as all you girls want to know, is Aoichi Nara." A blonde girl with light brown eyes squealed and ran excitedly to stand in awe of Kasai. Um, Ewwwww!**

"**Your instructor will meet you in B115." The three walked out, and Asahi tried to strike up a conversation with Kasai. I felt almost sorry for him as the Uchiha gave him the famous family glare.**

"**Yugi Lee!" A black haired boy with sparkling green eyes stood and pulled lightly on his female neighbor's bangs as he got up and walked to the desk. He was wearing a light green shirt with dark green pants and black shinobi boots.**

"**Ichiro Aburame!" A boy with dark blue-black hair and black eyes stood and shuffled over to stand by Yugi. He wore a sea blue trench coat and sunglasses.**

"**Shiori Hyuuga!" A girl with black hair to her waist and dark brown eyes stood and strode to the others. She wore what most anbu did, and I could see the focused inner light in her. **_**Kyuubi, cut it out with the reading people's auras**_**! I hissed in my mind. Hopefully I would end up with a boring team that would keep to themselves.**

"**Next team is; Kira Uchiha!" Again with the finger crossing! A boy with light pink hair, black eyes, and a bold smile stood to stand where his fraternal twin brother had stood moments before. I couldn't help but like this one better.**

"**Akakiba Akamichi!" Guess what? **_**Another**_** red head stood and went to stand by him. This one didn't look gay though…He was munching on a candy bar, but had the build of a dancer, lithe and slim. Yeesh, the girl who got paired with them would be ecstatic…**

"**And the kunoichi is…Kitsune Uzumaki!" OH…**_**SHIT!**_ When I thought ecstatic, I didn't mean _me_!

Waahh! Poor Kitsune!

Kira: Why poor Kitsune? We are the two most popular kids, even if you did give me _pink hair_!

Akakiba: Oh, calm down Kira. The author is our overseer, and she will do what she wants. By the way, I am gay in this one. Just not openly.

Kitsune: Boys, calm down. She's mean to all of us. I've heard her talking to her twin about it. You don't want to know what happens.

Oh, no, I'm equally mean to everyone in this story! Naru always loved Gaa-Chan, and Gaa-Chan loved him back! And Kitsune's mom was a-

Wait, can't say that yet…

Kitsune: Damn authoress…

Review!


	2. Getting to know the team

Well, sorry for cutting you off at that point, but this is definitely another chapter.

Kitsune: …For the love of Shinigami, I can't believe what you're going to right two chapters from now…

Kira: What, what? I wanna know!

Akakiba: Kira, hush now. Stop acting gay. Even if you are, you shouldn't show your emotions so easily.

Kira: I'm not the one who made my hair _pink_ for crying out loud!

Nope, that was just my vindictive side.

_Kitsune talking to Kyuubi_

_**Kyuubi talking to Kitsune**_

"Well, this is awkward…" Akakiba muttered. Their sensei was Kiba Inuzuka, and he appeared not to care about anything other than staring them down.

"Can everybody please stop glaring and get on with it?" I said, looking upwards. Kira looked at me curiously.

"Well, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I like dogs and I don't like cats. My hobby is playing with my dog, Akamaru, and my plans for the future have been fulfilled already."

"Kira Uchiha. I like learning new jutsu and irritating my father. I don't like taijutsu. My hobbies are dating randomly and stealing my dad's jutsu. My dream is to take over for my dad!" The pink-haired boy bounced on his heels excitedly.

"Akakiba Akamichi. I like chocolate. I don't like anything green. My hobby is eating. I plan on being the best shinobi I can be."

I stayed silent and hoped everyone would forget about me. "And the kunoichi? I don't remember seeing you at family day." Kiba looked at me and I shrank back a little. Damnit!

"Kitsune Uzumaki…And the rest is none of your business." I said softly. I saw faint shock flare in my new sensei's eyes and looked away.

Kira cocked his head. "What do you mean? We're your new teammates, we should know everything about each other!"

"Ah, Kira, please don't do that. You need to learn certain things about each other, but a kunoichi should be able to keep her secrets if she so wishes."

"Oh, by all means, tell them what you wish. I couldn't care less." I felt Kyuubi stir restlessly at the words of the pinkette.

Kiba looked hesitantly at her before glancing at the others. "Um…Naruto Uzumaki was a… Well, a…" "My father was a foolish idiot who wanted all attention on him in his younger years. He…Died, when I was six."

Again, my new sensei hesitated. "Naruto was killed by some of the villagers seven years ago. People have been taking out their hate of Kyuubi on her, even though the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed only in her father's body."

Oh, if only they knew. Kyuubi was chuckling like mad, shaking the gates with his gales of laughter. _Kyuubi, shut it before I make you_.

_**Sorry ma'am, but that's just pretty funny! They don't even think to check if you have a seal!**_ Kuroneko yipped sweetly.

"Well, now that we all know each other, meet me here tomorrow morning at eight." I stood and left before he could even finish the sentence. Stupid, stuck up brats who can't mind their own business!

Well…That was shorter than I thought it would be…

Kitsune:*sniffle* You're so cruel. You tell me more and more meanness!

Kira: I want to know what you two are talking about!

Akakiba: *knocks Kira out* I don't wanna know, so I'll just take Kira…

…You know, you don't ever get with Kira…

Akakiba: And why didn't you say anything earlier? *Drops Kira*

Oh look, here come Gaa-Chan's twins! Hey, Suna! Hey Toboe!

Suna: Hey, Kuro-Chan! Oh no, my Kira-Chan! *Glomps onto Kira*

Toboe: …No one cares about me…

Akakiba: Let me guess, you're setting me up with Emo-kid.

Yep!

Toboe: *Cries* Everyone is mean! Even my future boyfriend hates me!

Akakiba: No! I didn't mean it that way! *Hugs Toboe*

Toboe: Yay! People do love me! *Jumps up and down with glee* By the way, I'm not Emo, I'm bipolar. *Sparkly eyes*

Well…Review before these four kill me…And I just know they're going to when I tell them what happens three chapters from now…


End file.
